I'm All In
by Bos05
Summary: Determined to leave Jones Springs behind them, the group is forced to fight their way out. While they are successful, it is not without cost and Magna is shot. Left with no other choice but to burn her gunshot wound shut, the group has to wait things out in an abandoned house. It's there where Yumiko lays it all out on the line-reminding Magna of all that she has to come back to.


"Hey, any change?" Yumiko signed and asked quietly, her brow furrowed deeply in concern. Connie and Kelly observed as the raven haired leaned heavily against the door frame; they noted as her arms traveled to fold across her chest as a way of holding and bracing herself for the worst possibility.

_**No, she's still out of it. She hasn't woken up, and we've cleaned and changed her bandage the best we could.**_

Yumiko's chest ached and groaned at receiving Connie's report—and at the forever engrained memory of having to take Magna's most trusted knife to her skin; of having to use it to burn her gunshot wound shut just to give her a fighting chance. Miko's stomach began to roll as the smell of burnt flesh overpowered her senses. Her eyes began to water as muffled screams replayed over and over and _over_. _I'm_ _sorry. 'm sorry, the raven haired whispered repeatedly._

"Miko?"

_'m so sorry, Yumiko sniffled, her trembling hands removing the belt from Magna's mouth as she finally passed out from the pain of it all._

"Miko?"

_'m-m'-_

"_MIKO_?" Yumiko's heart slammed violently against her ribs, her body jumped quickly in reaction, as Kelly's hand gripped onto her shoulder; the movement—the touch—hurtling her head first back into reality: back into the present where Magna had a bullet rip through her body and where she hadn't stirred for over a day.

...

...

"I'm sorry," Yumiko shook her head, realizing that she had startled her youngest comrade; she caught the look of concern in her eyes. The raven haired swallowed hard, attempting to push down the growing lump in her throat.

"It's okay," Kelly tried her best to re-assure.

"What were you saying?" Yumiko released a quiet breath, struggling in the moment to center herself and to focus her attention and efforts on Magna and not on the fact she was scrambling to hold it together.

"Connie just said that Magna's wound looks really red—angry."

Yumiko's heart stuttered at the unspoken implications—at the very likely, highly probable outcome their group would be facing. Miko somehow managed to find it deep within herself to budge from her fixed position, and her leaden legs began to slowly inch forward.

"We don't know what the bullet hit. We don't know any internal damage it may have caused. Magna—she warned us about infection. She said closing it could do just as much harm as the bullet itself."

**We couldn't just let her bleed out. Holding pressure and makeshift bandages weren't working.**

"I know," Yumiko signed and spoke in reply, knowing they didn't have any other choice in the matter. It's not like they had a doctor or a nurse in the group or any real medical supplies. What they ended up doing was crude, but it was the best they could do with the fucking hand they were dealt...Magna's words.

Yumiko took a final, heavy step forward, effectively closing the distance between herself and the unconscious brunette; her brown eyes gazed on Magna as she laid, still unmoving, on the beaten up couch.

"Miko, what are we going to do?" Kelly asked quietly, her shoulders slumping in near defeat at watching their mighty cedar fall—at seeing the unbreakable seemingly break. Yumiko bit her lip, observing as Magna's chest continued to blessedly rise and fall rhythmically with each breath that she took.

"We...we're going to do all we can do. We're going to keep her wound clean; watch for signs of infection—fever."

"And if it becomes infected?" Yumiko's heart pounded rapidly against her ribs, the lump in her throat came back in full force, expanding and spreading its reach; quickly squeezing all of the air from her lungs.

"I don't know."

"How are we going to treat it, if she gets worse? It-IT'S MAGNA," Kelly's words ricocheted—reverberated—through every fiber of Yumiko's being; reminding her of what all was really at stake...like she needed to be reminded.

"I don't know, Kelly. I DON'T KNOW," Yumiko's response came out harsh—unintended.

Yumiko ran her fingers roughly through her hair and her jaw clenched painfully together. She knew damn well that she didn't have an answer—_a_ _real_ _answer_—to Kelly's question; she knew the few bottles of water and can goods they found while out scavenging for supplies were going to do jack shit to help Magna's condition.

**Kelly, will you give us a minute, **Connie signed to her sister, asking her to leave so it could be just the two of them; Yumiko didn't miss the sympathetic look Kelly gave before she exited and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at Kelly. I'm going to go apologize," Yumiko released a shaky breath, very much aware that she had uncharacteristically lost her cool. Connie gave her a sad smile.

**I'm pretty sure she's a big girl, Miko. She won't get her feelings hurt over this. And, we've all been on edge since it happened.**

Yumiko swallowed thickly.

...

...

"Is this when you tell me everything's going to be okay?" Yumiko signed in question, her lips slightly trembling—turning downward into a frown. Connie felt her chest tighten as she took in Miko's helplessness; as she saw her friend—her sister—finally allow herself a moment to let her guard down and to not have to be strong for everyone else.

Connie bit her lip, knowing she couldn't lie.

**No, I'm not; considering nobody knows the future. And, truthfully, you and I both know—we all know—the chances of surviving this are slim**. Connie's bluntness on the matter sent a heavy punch straight to the gut, and Yumiko's brow furrowed even deeper; Connie noted as her hand ran across her mouth in nervous thought.

**Hey, **Connie placed her hand on top of the raven haired's shoulder, garnering full attention.

**You** **know, before the sickos (in my old job), I would come across stories of people on the brink of death—no hope in sight; everyone just writing them off. But, more times than expected, the people in the stories—those who came back; who made it—they were those who had a purpose. They were those who were reminded of what they were coming back to. Now, I'm not sure of the validity of all of the stories, but I'm somewhat of a believer. **

"Why are you telling me this?" Yumiko shook her head, her shoulders shrugging at catching the gist of the message. "Why does it have to be me?" Connie's eyebrow quirked at the response.

**Because, I think that—deep down—you believe it too. And, more importantly, because I'm deaf—not blind, **Connie caught the flash of question in Yumiko's eyes; she saw as her head tilted at the insinuation.

**I've noticed a change in Magna. She smiles easier; laughs more. She seems lighter—less brooding. Pretty sure it's not because of Luke or Bernie's attempts. I've seen the way she looks at you. **

Yumiko's eyes cut momentarily to the floor and her lips curled upward into a small, melancholic smile. "She didn't want to tell anybody—didn't want to freak anyone out." Connie shrugged her shoulders.

**I don't see why it really matters. Who are we to judge, as long as the two of you are happy? But, you don't have to worry. Your secret's still safe with me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone—literally. **

Yumiko shook her head, releasing a quiet chuckle. "That was bad; like really—_really_ bad."

**Maybe, but it still made you laugh.**

...

"Yeah," Connie noticed the moment was short-lived as Yumiko's lips faltered back down into a frown.

**Here**, Connie grabbed a hold of a nearby chair, scooting it across the floor so Yumiko could take a seat. The raven haired bit her lip, staring at it intently before finally obliging. Connie watched as Miko's throat bobbled; she eyed as her hands gripped hard onto the arms of the chair.

**Miko, just talk to her. Say what's on your mind. Remind her. And, don't worry about the others. I'll make sure no one comes in, **Connie's hand went to Yumiko's shoulder.

"Thank you," Yumiko signed in appreciation before moving her hand on top of her shoulder, reciprocating the touch with a gentle squeeze. Miko felt as Connie patted her lightly on the back before she turned to leave the room, closing the door and leaving her completely and utterly alone with her thoughts...with Magna.

Yumiko released a stuttered breath, shaking her head. _Why...why was this so hard_? She cleared her throat.

...

...

...

"Hey Mag. It...it's me. It's Miko. Connie told me that she and Kelly, they cleaned your wound while you were sleeping. You've been sleeping on the job _again; _you've been had...That was a bad joke," Yumiko let out a sad, quiet laugh at their developed bit and she leaned forward, resting her arms on the edge of the couch. Her eyes trained heavily on Magna's chest, watching as it continued to rise and fall; afraid to blink in that she was scared she would stop breathing altogether.

Yumiko's brow furrowed and her voice crumbled into a whisper. "You're supposed to be fire; steel; and be completely-_completely_ indestructible. I mean, I'm learning you can be a bit of a marshmallow, but..."

...

...

"Look, Mag, I know you're tired right now. I know that you don't really sleep; that you've had a lot on your shoulders that you didn't ask for; carried a weight—a burden—that one person shouldn't have to carry alone. But, I'm asking for you to keep fighting for us—for our group—_our_ _family_. Magna, you have to wake up, now. You have to be here so...so you can continue being an ass to Bernie and Luke. You have to stay true to your word and teach Kelly how to throw knives, like you promised. You have to learn more swear words from Connie in sign language," Yumiko's lips began to tremble, her eyes watered. "And, you have to come back to me. I..._I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _come_ _back_ _for_ _me_," Miko felt her chest seize at the barely audible admission; the threads of her heart ripping and tearing as she exposed her vulnerability.

"You know, you can be _impossible_. You can be hot-headed and utterly infuriating. In more ways than not, I know we're complete opposites, but at the same time I'm still drawn—something about opposites attracting," Yumiko sniffled, clearing her throat.

"I know that we just started this, whatever this is, between us. I know you didn't want to give it a name, a label, and honestly I could care less. I just want you to know that...that whatever this is—yes, it's still early—but, _I'm_ _all_ _in_. Magna, I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to imagine doing _any_ of this without you here _with_ _me_. And, I want to tell you all of this in person, with you actually awake. I want to see you roll your eyes and hear you say I'm a sap. I want to see you smile—the smile you only have for me. I want to hear you laugh. And, and I want to remind you that..._you're_ _more_ _than_ _your_ _past_. I want to show you that it's okay to let your guard down once in a while; that it's okay to hope; to want. I...I want to prove to you—to finally get it through that head of yours—that you deserve happiness too; whatever that looks like in the end of the world," Yumiko moved to grab a hold of Magna's hand.

"I want to do all of this, so. Magna, I am asking—begging_—please_ _come_ _back_," Yumiko gave the brunette's hand a tender squeeze, feeling as hot tears broke past her lashes and tracked down her cheeks. "_Please_," Miko's body doubled forward, racking and moving to hide her head with her arms. The raven haired quickly shot up though, her heart stuttered to a halt, the instant she felt Magna reflexively twitch—her hand reciprocating a squeeze.

"_Okay_," Yumiko nodded her head, her trembling lips releasing a quiet, hopeful laugh while placing a wet kiss to the brunette's ungloved hand. "Okay."

* * *

It was Yumiko's turn to be put through the emotional ringer. Hopefully, you enjoyed.

Feedback/comments are welcome.


End file.
